


they say they are fair

by thisfishflies



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisfishflies/pseuds/thisfishflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with the rose petals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they say they are fair

 

Clint didn't know what to write. He wasn't even quite sure what happened. It was so fast and the past few days had been so strange. He knew what had not happened. He knew who the bad guy  wasn't.

  
   But, he could not explain this.

  
 Hell, he wasn't altogether sure of how to write any report. He always had help.

  
   This had to be done. He owed that much.  


 He brushed the flower petals from his papers and started.  
  
  
   “SHIELD was not brought in to consult until the third tornado...  
  
        ...when Agent Coulson...  
                        ...stolen...  
  
            ...come away, oh human child.”

**Author's Note:**

> slight stealth!crossover with Torchwood.


End file.
